


Два человека

by KisVani



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек не может выжить в Меловом периоде. Или может?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два человека

Два человека – лучше, чем в один. Тем более - в экстремальных ситуациях. Только вот когда экстремальная ситуация – это динозавры, каждый из которых раза в три больше и тяжелее среднего представителя вида Homo Sapiens… Тут уже не играет роли один, двое или четверо – не та весовая категория.  
«Человек не может выжить в Меловом Периоде», - это говорит все в Эбби: ее испуганный взгляд, ее плотно сжатые губы, ее судорожный жест, когда она перехватывает лямку рюкзака.  
— Хелен Катер выжила, - отвечает ей вслух Коннор, - значит, сможем и мы.  
— У нее были аномалии, - говорит Эбби. - И я не хочу становиться, как она. Совсем не хочу.  
«Я тоже», - думает Коннор. Но они оба понимают, что, когда действительно нужно будет выживать – желание быть или не быть похожим на кого-то ничего не изменит. 

— Вход в пещеру, - говорит Эбби, - достаточно маленький, чтоб крупные животные не прошли, под потолком есть отверстие – дым от костра будет уходить. Ручей недалеко.  
— Я это чувствую, - ответил Коннор, проводя рукой по влажной стене. - Ну, что ж. Дом, милый дом.  
Она посмотрела на него мрачно… Хотя, может быть, ему так только показалось – слишком мало света, чтоб определить.  
— Будем спать по очереди, - сказала Эбби. - Кроме крупных животных есть еще мелкие. Сможешь разбить лагерь сам? Я поищу нам еду. Того, что у нас есть с собой явно не хватит, а ты не в лучшем состоянии.  
— Удачи, - пожелал ее спине Коннор.

Эбби вернулась когда он уже сделал пещеру отдаленно похожей на место для привала и развел костер. Коннор убеждал себя, что это временно, но где-то глубоко внутри скреблась мысль, что это уже на всю жизнь.  
— Что там у входа? – спросила Эбби. – Ты решил украсить нашу пещеру музыкой ветра?  
— Это чтоб определить аномалию, когда она появится.  
— Если появится.  
— Когда появится.  
— Коннор…  
— Ладно, - он перевел тему, - что ты принесла?  
— Коренья, - она села напротив него и выложила то, что ей удалось отыскать.  
— А как мы можем быть уверены, что это можно есть?  
— Местные млекопитающие их едят.  
— Между нами большая разница…  
— А я, что, не знаю? – вспылила Эбби. – Тут нет супермаркета, и волшебной палочки у меня тоже нет, и вообще не факт, что мы доживем до завтрашнего дня! Что в таких бы случаях делал магистр Йода или мистер Спок? Ты можешь что-то предложить, Коннор?  
— Эбби…  
Она разрыдалась.  
— Извини. Я не хотела… Просто, голодная и нервы… И мы не вернемся домой…  
— Вернемся, - сказал Коннор, неловко прижимая Эбби к себе. - Обязательно вернемся. И ты права – я ничего лучше предложить не могу. И я несправедлив к тебе. Давай попробуем что-то сделать из того, что есть, хорошо?

— Как думаешь, как там Рекс, Нэнси и Сид? – спросила Эбби позже. – О них позаботятся? Накормят?  
Уже стемнело и они сидела спина к спине у костра внутри пещеры.  
— Вообще-то, этого еще не случилось. В смысле, до того момента, когда они останутся без нас еще десятки миллионов лет…  
— Коннор… Мне не нужна лекция по темпоральной механике.  
— Извини. Да, я уверен, что о них позаботятся.  
Она повела плечами.  
— Ложись, спи, - сказала она. – Я буду дежурить первой.

В детстве, когда их семья выезжали на пикник за город, Эбби играла Джеком в динозавров. Один был хищником, а другой травоядным. Сейчас это казалось злой иронией, но именно тогда она научилась двигаться почти бесшумно. А за последние два месяца ее навыки только улучшились.  
Сейчас она бежала среди высоких стволов и поминутно прислушивалась к тихому шороху где-то за спиной и справа. Сейчас… Нет, подождать. Она замерла, а потом, в нужный момент, резко отскочила вбок. Гнавшийся за ней Коннор почти потерял равновесие, смешно взмахнув руками.  
— Ты топаешь, как носорог, - сказала она, - и дышишь, как паровоз.  
— Но я почти тебя догнал.  
— Почти, Коннор. Почти.  
Они рассмеялись.  
Так было безопаснее: один собирал коренья или шел за водой, а второй был где-то поблизости и наблюдал, если показывался хищник – они уходили вдвоем. А если нет, то всегда была возможность немного размяться и развеяться.  
Эбби всегда в таких случаях чувствовала охотничий азарт и она была уверена, что Коннор тоже.  
— Я вспоминаю, - сказал он, когда они уже добрались до пещеры, - об одном биологе. Тот жил несколько лет в тайге, в маленькой времянке. И дикие звери его не трогали, уважали территорию.  
— У волков и рысей мозг больше, чему динозавров, - ответила на это Эбби. - А у местного зверья поведенческие реакции значительно проще даже, чем у наших с тобой современных ящериц.  
— Не сказал бы, чтоб Рекс был слишком простым существом.  
Она фыркнула.  
Такого рода беседы у них происходили почти каждый день: в какой-то мере казалось, что они просто отправились в экспедицию и сейчас, как любые ученые, обсуждают научные работы и то, насколько наблюдаемое ими соответствует описанному.  
Эбби была уверена, что не будь поблизости Коннора – она бы сошла с ума или одичала бы, что, в целом, одно и то же.  
— Когда ты рядом, - сказала она, - я помню, что все еще человек.  
— Стараюсь, - ответил он.  
Пока они держаться друг за друга – все будет хорошо.


End file.
